


Gets You Through The Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Bad Thought/Bad Thoughts, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono notices that Danny was not having a good day, So, She had a backup plan, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Gets You Through The Day:

*Summary: Kono notices that Danny was not having a good day, So, She had a backup plan, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was having slow & tiring day, Even his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett couldn't help him get out his funk. He went to Officer Kono Kalakaua, just to see if she could help. He was worried about the blond.

 

“What’s up, Bossman ?”, The Hawaiian Beauty asked, as she saw the hunky brunette was coming into the office. Steve said, “Can you talk to Danny ?, I am worried about him”, “Sure, Leave it to me”, & they went back to their work for the day.

 

“You okay, Danny ?”, She asked, as she came into his office, as he was finishing up a report, & then gave her his full attention, & focus. “No, I keep having these thoughts about something bad is gonna happen”, Danny answered honestly.

 

“Tell me about these thoughts, & dreams”, She encouraged gently, cause she didn’t want to push him too far. He relaxed, & filled her on what is going on in his mind. The Rookie Officer listened, as he told her everything, that has been bothering him.

 

“That’s nonsense, Steve loves you so much, He would sacrifice anything to make you happy, & you would do the same for him, Right ?”, He nodded, “Okay, There we go, Just remember those happy memories, & what you went through together, It will get you through the day”, Kono said with a smile.

 

“Thanks, Kono, You are a great friend”, Danny smiled, as he leaned in, & kissed his cheek. “You are welcome”, She said, as she mirrored the gesture. She took out a chocolate bar, & split with him, “A little Pick-Me Up”, & he chuckled, as they enjoyed their snack.

 

At the end of the day, Danny found his lover getting ready to leave for the day. He went up to him, & kissed him passionately, & with desire. The Former Seal said, “What was that for ?”, The Loudmouth Detective told the Five-O Commander, “That was for being you, & perfect, I love you”, “Love you too”, & they left together for the day.

 

The End.


End file.
